cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government Type
Note: Republic redirects here, for alliances with Republic in their name, see Republic (disambiguation). Government type works a lot like the National Religion concept. When you first create your nation and select your government type a random government type will be selected for your people's "desired government." If your nation's government type is not the same as your people's desired government then your nation's population happiness will be negatively affected (-1 happiness). You can view hints about your people's desired government type on the View My Nation page. There are also other "hidden" ways to determine your population's desired government. You can only change your government type once every 3 days. Government Types The 10 available government types to choose from are as follows: * - A government that invests heavily in business ventures. :''Note: Despite the game definition this is what is deemed " " and is commonly used in fascist states to regulate control over the economy while maintaining the image of a free market.'' * - A theoretical system of social organization and a political movement based on common ownership of the means of production. As a political movement, communism seeks to establish a classless society. Choosing communism will lower your environment. * - A form of government where all the state's decisions are exercised directly or indirectly by a majority of its citizenry through a fair elective process. * - Government by a single person or group of people who are in no way held responsible to the general population. Their discretion in using the powers and resources of the state is unrestrained by any fixed legal or constitutional rules. Choosing dictatorship will lower your environment. * - A government with strong central powers and usually comprised of a system of government where there is a division of legislation, executive and judicial power between two main levels of governments. * - A form of government in which political power belongs largely to one ruler, generally called a king or queen, who receives his or her position by claim of divine or inherited right. * - A form of government whose head of state is not a monarch but instead is led by people who do not base their political power on any principle beyond the control of the people living in that state or country. * Revolutionary Government - A government that is formed on radical and revolutionary governing ideals. Choosing revolutionary government will lower your environment. * - A form of government that exercises massive, direct control over virtually all the activities of its subjects. Choosing totalitarian will lower your environment. * - A transitional government is a temporary ruling organization usually put into place pending the establishment of a permanent government. Choosing transitional will lower your environment. * - A complete lack of government. Government Effects In addition, the government type you choose gives the following effects: Government Hints When your government is not of the type your people want, you will receive a hint as to the type of government they do want. A list of the hints for each government is below: * Capitalist - They desire a government that will invest heavily in business ventures. * Communist - They desire a government that supports common ownership of all national possessions. * Democracy - They desire a government that makes decisions based on fair elective processes. * Dictatorship - They desire a supreme ruler who is in charge of all national matters. * Federal Government - They desire a government of strong central powers that will reside over issues such as national defense, disaster relief, and foreign affairs. * Monarchy - They wish to be ruled by a royal family. * Republic - They wish to be ruled by the people themselves and more specifically do not want to be ruled by a royal family. * Revolutionary Government - They desire a government that is based on radical change. * Totalitarian State - They desire a government that exercises total control over its subjects. * Transitional - They do not desire a permanent government but instead prefer something more temporary. Category:HowtoPlay Category:Government Types